1ball
1ball Rice Empire |founded = 60,000 BC |onlypredecessor = 4ball |predicon = 4 |ended = Present |image = Facebook_1ball.png |caption = rice rice and fish fish |government = Native Governments |personality = Rice, Perfection |language = Proto-Sino-Tibetan Proto-Altaic (controversial) Proto-Uralic Proto-Austronesian Proto-Austro-Asiatic Proto-Tai-Kadai Proto-Visayan Paleosiberian languages Proto-Native-American languages |type = Caveball |religion = Buddhism Daoism Confucianism Shintoism Shamanism Tengri Islam Judaism Christianity |friends = Chinaball Mongoliaball North Koreaball (Formerly) South Koreaball Japanball Bhutanball Laosball Cambodiaball Vietnamball Philippinesball |enemies = 2ball (Sometimes) People that want to be european BURGER. REMOVE! Not really. Not really an enemy, but whatever. STOP OR ELSE I WILL GIVE YOU SOME ADVICE Crappedugalball 1BALL STRONK! Jeff the Killer Nazi (Formerly) LLEGO KILL YOURSELF!!! BAA HUMBUG!! You guys have bad attitudes. Greaseball Canadaball (Occasionally) Indiaball (Occasionally) NepalRawr (Occasionally) Bangladeshball (Occasionally; stop trying to send your minorities our lands!) 8ball (Occasionally) Arabs (Occasionally) Guys that love to remove me sometimes. Israelcube (Occasionally) |likes = Rice, Rice, and Rice, and even Studying (Especially Mathematics), Perfection, Martial Arts, Removing non-Oriental people and BFDI. |hates = Not havings any rice, being called ching-chong, being called Mongoloid, and Non-Oriental people, Rucka Rucka Ali |predecessor = NOU VAN, XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI Africans and middle eastern that decided to migrate to Asia |intospace = No |bork = Rice rice , Menen menen, Ming Ming |food = Rice, horse meat |status = Riceful, Studying, Practicing Martial Arts |notes = None |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Mongoloids/Yellow Race,Native Asians |Representing = East Asian, South East Asian and South Asian }}1ball is a caveball that represents prehistoric or indigenous flagless populations of East Asia, Central Asia, Middle Asia, Southeast Asia, South Asia, Middle and Northern Europe and Siberiaball. 1balls often wear a rice picker hat and have slanted eyes. Ancient Dynastic Chinaballs, the Mongol Empireball, Feudal Japanballs, Tribal Hunballs, and Ancient Koreaballs, and other flagless East and South Asian dynasties of countryballs are often represented as 1balls with the 1s replaced with the respective character. Relationships Descendants * Bhutanball * Chinaball ** Hong Kongball ** Macauball ** Tibetball ** Uyghurball * Japanball ** Ainuball * South Koreaball * North Koreaball * Taiwanball * Vietnamball * Thailandball * Cambodiaball * Laosball * Afghanistanball (Mix) * Turkeyball (Mix) * Northern Cyprusball (Mix) * Indiaball (only in north eastern areas) * Uzbekistanball (Mix) * Turkmenistanball (Mix) * Kazakhbrick (Mix) * Azerbaijanball (Mix) * Kyrgyzstanball * Mongoliaball * NepalRawr (only in bordering areas within China) * Myanmarball * Malaysiaball * A few Russian Oblasts and Autonomous Republics ** Kalmykiaball ** Buryatiaball ** Dagestanball (Mix) ** Chuvashiaball (Mix) ** Tatarstanball (Mix) ** Bashkortostanball (Mix) ** Altaiball ** Tuvaball ** Khakassiaball ** Yakutiaball ** Chukotkaball ** Magadanball (Rural areas) ** Krasnoyarskball (Rural areas) ** Kamchatkaball (Rural Areas) ** Sakhalinball (Rural Areas) * Philippinesball * Tringapore * Indonesiaball * Uralic countryballs * Bruneiball * East Timorball * Papua New Guineaball (Mix) * Madagascarball (Mix) * 1ball that migrated to Polynesia and Micronesia * 1ball that crossed the Bering Strait ** Greenlandball ** Nunavutball ** Yukon Territoryball ** Northwest Territoriesball ** Alaskaball Gallery Evolution_of_thai.png 53QgbL7.png|credit from wikipedia_org 1ball.png All caveball.png Facebook_1ball.png HUyE4tX.png A cueball story.png -15k.png Redi1ball.png AustriaHungary.png Billiards.png AiaIzM2.png Españaball - blanda.png Visiting the Tam-Awan village.png oneball.png 1ball-0.png 1ball I.png Not Poison.png File:Pool.png }} es:1ballit:1ballko:1공pl:1ballzh:一號球 Category:Buddhist Category:East Asia Category:Caveballs Category:Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Tribeballs Category:Southeast Asia Category:Koreaball Category:Japanball Category:Vietnamball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Philippinesball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Thailandball Category:Burger Removers Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Burmese Speaking Countryball Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Lao Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Khmer Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:Turkic Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Hebrew Speaking Countryball Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Removers Category:Ethnic group